


The Scent of In-Between

by DevouredBooks



Series: The World of In-Between [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Scents, bike ride, hegewisch, real life experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevouredBooks/pseuds/DevouredBooks
Summary: Stream of consciousness after a long bike ride





	

Hegewisch is a lot of things, some of which you can get off the Internet in a single glance, but the scents through different parts of town are something nothing but a human can quite capture.

Hegewisch smells like damp earth and swamp by the forest, and mild lake water a few feet away at the shore. 

It smells like soft vanilla lotion sometimes, and licorice root beer farther down the block. 

It smells like fresh laundry through an open window, and homemade Mexican food made for the block party. 

It smells like silent rain, and quiet dirt. Hegewisch smells like dusty gravel, and strange chemicals.

It's the scent of lawn mowers and freshly cut grass, swirling with barbecues and pizza.

Hegewisch smells like sweat and worn buildings. 

It's the scent of fishing in the late morning and bike rides down residential streets. 

It smells like the dirt of a baseball diamond, and the fuel from a train engine. 

Hegewisch smells like metal and pollen, wildlife and machines mixed together to create a rare pocket in the corner of a busy room.

Hegewisch is a lot of things, smells like a lot of things. 

It seems like two different worlds, maybe more, wrapped into a single area. 

Hegewisch is a lot of things, but most of all, it smells of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of thoughts when I went on a ride this morning. Probably the longest ride I've been on for a long time! So I thought I'd make a collection of short free form poetic type story things :) hope you enjoy!


End file.
